Prisoners
by TheMonarchyOfRoses
Summary: Law's young daughter goes missing without a trace. Zoro is there to help seach, but Law is fixated on a single suspect. How far will a desperate father go to save his only child?...Based off of the film "Prisoners"


Night rain, frigid with bitterness, ceaselessly slapping poor Penguin in the face as he cleaned the remnants of Scarlet's "precious" toys from the deck before they could be swept away by the unforgiving waves. He had fallen too many times to count, and he was certain that he had full body contusions by now. He was grateful that he only had to catch her whistle for her. Why she was so obsessed with the red metal was beyond him. His thoughts were interrupted by yet another lightening strike not too far from their sub. The storms had been idiosyncratic with the time of the year, and as a result, the sea levels were drastically rising, already taking two small islands underneath, thankfully resulting in nil casualties. He stuffed it into his pocked and made for the door, hoping to finally submerge, but a colossal wave swept the deck and sent him straight into the ocean, losing the whistle and the other toys into the sea.

Law was in the submerging operations room with Scarlet on his lap, singing a Gaelic tune, and Bepo in the chair next to him while Shachi lay asleep in his room, recovering from a terrible flu that nearly killed him had it not been for Law's theoretical medication going into practice. Knowing that Penguin was still on deck, they had been patiently waiting for him, filling the time with banter and small talk. Satursamhain was approaching in a week, which excited the whole crew, as it entailed a day entirely composed of cooking and relaxation, culminating in a great feast. Though it was unconventional, Scarlet requested garlic and onion meatballs, her favorite meat of all time. Truth be told, she would only eat that specific meat, and nothing more. Soon, their conversation was interrupted by a soaking and fuming Penguin entering the room, glaring at his crew before sitting in the corner.

"Did you find my whistle Uncle Penguin?"

"No! It's gone forever! Next time you ought to pick up your toys if they mean so much to ya!"

Scarlet started to quiver, but was comforted by a hug from Law, who in turn, glared at Penguin, who's expression changed from that of a pissed man to one who knew his place. Kissing her head, he switched the submarine navigation system to submergence mode, and moments after, the submarine began to descend into the dark sea. He switched the autopilot mode on, then turned on the lights so they could actually see despite the radar that beeped incessantly in the background. It was a sound that lulled Scarlet to sleep when she found traces of insomnia plaguing her; an unfortunate trait inherited from her father. The deep sea fish were bizarre and fascinating creatures, never failing to impress the Heart Pirates. Law's alarm set on the wall went off, releasing a sound of a bell for a few seconds.

"Come on guys, we must check on Shachi's condition."

The men of the ship exited the room; Scarlet followed behind, but was distracted by a flash of crimson from the windows. Curious, she ventured back to her old spot to find her whistle pressed against the window. Delighted, she reached for the extraction button, so she could be reunited with her favorite toy. Before she could, though, a terrible, frightening, vague image flashed across the exterior view. The whistle was still on the window, but many schools of fish either swam away or vanished into the beast's mouth. After a few moments of silence, it flashed its dark face to Scarlet through the window. Frightened, she screamed the capacity of her lungs, only to see that the creature was gone. Relieved, she went again for the extraction button, but was suddenly flung from her seat onto the controls, then to the floor, along with the rest of the sub; the ominous male voice declaring "AUTOPILOT OFF, MANUAL ON". Cracks polluted the window as she noticed small punctures in the side of the walls and on the floor, followed by rapidly filling water. She ran out of the submerging operations room and desperately called for her father. Running around, seeing room after room filling up with water, she began to think that this was the end of their lives. Depressed and falling to submission, she simply sat on the floor and silently wept, wishing her life could have lasted longer than only seven. Her beloved snow globe, still intact, rolled to her, and she held it. She stopped crying when she was pulled into Law's arms and into the escape pod installed for emergencies. It fit the four men and child comfortably, with enough food and water to last them about a week. All were too shocked to speak to one another. After eternity in only minutes, they surfaced and found an island with high ground.

On the docks, the Heart Pirates checked each other to ensure no injuries were sustained. Scarlet turned on her heel to see her father glaring at her intently. She felt greatly uncomfortable. His angered face soon spoke, declaring that she was messing around, turned off the autopilot, and crashed the submarine into the side of an underwater cave. Naturally, she defended herself, claiming a dark sea monster committed the act.

"Don't lie to me, little lady! Do you realize you could have been killed! You could have had us killed! You truly do not understand the severity of this situation, do you!?"

"I told you, I didn't do anything! The monster did it! He must have liked my whistle!" 

"What are you talking about, your whistle is long gone, missy! Goes to show how much you cared about the fucking thing!"

"Hey, Law, take it easy, wo-"

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Bepo! As for you, Scarlet, I have never known you to be so incompetent! I laugh knowing you wish to be a doctor- you have zero potential! You should never have been born!"

Scarlet was too hurt by his harsh words to cry; simply defeated, she muttered "Okay". Her ostensible uncles gathered around Law, all angry at his out of character behavior. They had reasoned that they were all shocked from the experience, and that if she even did cause the disaster, she was only seven years old, and they left her down there in the first place; Law merely glared in return. Unfortunately, their chastising distracted them from noticing Scarlet jump into the ocean. All four of the men screamed her name, knowing she did not know how to swim. Instinctively, Law went to jump after her, but was held back by Shachi and Bepo, as Penguin went after her.

He swam all over the vicinity of their area; being the docks, the deepest it went in their area was only ten feet. He surfaced without having her in his arms. Reality slapping him like the frigid air, Law suddenly realized what an asshole he was for saying those horrible things to his young and only child. He was unsure of why he snapped, for he was usually level headed about handling her. They were all soon alarmed once more as they heard the recognizable scream to the left of them; they could barely make out her silhouette being taken by other larger figures, soon dissipating into the dark. They wasted no time running after them. Law tried to catch them by means of his Room and Shambles to catch them, but as they reached the alley and after three attempts, found that they were ought of sight.

Zoro peacefully slept in the Observation Room, taking his shift as watch only half seriously. Lately, the Strawhats have had no confrontations or agendas aside from finding the One Piece, so they have been sailing at a slowed pace. This allowed them more time to spend shopping and sightseeing on the islands they landed on. His slumber was disrupted by a coarse wave jaunting him a foot into the air. Seeing that it was now dark, he felt that he should no longer be lazy and at least attempt being awake. Looking about, his eye caught sight of the Heart Pirates running in the streets, all screaming incoherently. It had been five years, he remarked, since he had last seen them, for their alliance came to a peaceful resolve when their goals were no longer the same. It had also been five years since he had seen Law's little daughter, Scarlet. In the little time they spent together, Zoro fondly remembered how she favored him over all of the Strawhats, always hanging around him whenever Law was not around.

With nothing else to do, and all money secured with Nami, Zoro decided to see what was causing the apparent distress. After stretching a bit, he descended from the observation room and eventually left the ship, chasing after the men. He found three standing while Law fell to his knees in agony. Noticing Scarlet was not with him, it did not take long for Zoro to put two and two together.

"Trafalgar."

"Roronoa?" Law questioned incredulously. He was surely not expecting Zoro of all people to arrive at such a time. Though he found it incredibly hard to articulate, he explained to Zoro that Scarlet had gone missing, more specifically, kidnapped. The half blind swordsman was disgusted by such a revelation, knowing that the island was notorious in gang and criminal activity, including those involving children. Though he knew his crew would not be happy with his decision, Zoro could not help but to offer help look for Scarlet. Though Law's pride found it hard to accept, he knew he was not in the position to refuse.

"The guy who grabbed her was only about five foot five, a bit chubby, but I couldn't see anything else."

"Alright. We'll just stick together and look. They couldn't have gotten far."

With that, the men ventured off to find Law's daughter. Every alley, street, nook and cranny they passed was inspected, from a combination of interest and Zoro accidentally straying from the group. They scoured the minute island for about five hours, or so they figured, as they saw the sun rise. Hues of magnificent indigo and orange swayed the gentle sun from the virgin mountains swelling with life. Law was truly feeling hopeless and terribly guilty. That was, until he saw the man he was certain took Scarlet. Wasting no time, he enacted room and pulled the man to them. When he was in their vicinity, Zoro grabbed him by the neck and held him in place, pushing him against a damp brick wall.

"Listen you ferry fuck, I saw you take my daughter. If you wish to see the sun ascend, you will tell us where she is."

The man looked quite confused; he was clearly slow or mentally hindered in some way. He had dark hair that nearly touched his shoulders, a slightly chubby face, with thick, circular glasses. Law _knew _with every atom composing all that is him that he was the culprit. His peers felt otherwise, but knew that appearances could easily fool anybody. Wasting no time, they brought him back to Law's submarine to hold him for questioning. Law and Zoro were the only men intimidating enough to do the real interrogating, while the rest held him back. Talking for an hour, they extracted absolutely no information, and only getting simple responses like "no."

"Do you have any family, kid?" Zoro asked.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My uncle."

"I'm sure your uncle is wondering where you are," the man nodded, "just like we're wondering where that little girl is. Just tell us now and we'll let you go and never bother you again."

"I don't know." He half whispered.

Zoro, Law, Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo stepped outside to the hallway for deliberation. Eighty percent of the party agreed that there was no way that he was involved with Scarlet's disappearance, and that they could not afford to waste any more time on this. Law disagreed, insisting that he knew something.

"The kid can't count to ten, he's a fucking retard, literally! Let it go Law!"

"You just can't see it, you blind bastard! That fuck took my daughter! I know it!"

Blood vessels popped within him, making a single tear of blood escape from his burning ducts as he shook with uttermost fury. Though he still offered dissent, he ultimately agreed to let the guy go. When they surfaced, they saw that it was already high noon, making it a full twelve hours since Scarlet was last seen. Law glared at the man, scaring him to another level.

"I'm watching you." He declared ominously.

"She only cried when I left her." The kid whispered nearly incoherently, but Law certainly heard every single word.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled, throwing the man to the ground and thrusting an electrified punch to his heart, stunning him for a good ten seconds. Zoro and the rest of his crew had to pry him from the man, who ran off at the first chance. They tried to tell him that he did not say a word.

"You fucking idiots! That asshole took my daughter, and you fucking let him go!? God knows what he's going to do to her, if nothing already happened-" Law nearly gagged at the thought of Scarlet being hurt in any way.

Shachi looked around a panoramic view once more, then began to run, as he saw Scarlet run behind a building, holding her whistle. His crew loyally followed, but could not catch him in time when he collapsed from exhaustion. Penguin carried his fallen friend from the ground and took him back to the Strawhat's ship on Law's orders. His fever had begun to rise again, as the stress of losing his niece was definitely far from remedial. Shachi awoke in his bed with Penguin just pulling the covers over him. Though it came with great strain, he managed to sit up halfway before he fell again, with Penguin scolding him and telling him to rest.

"I don't wanna go to sleep, not when she's gone! Please, I don't wanna go to sleep! Don't make me go to sleep!" He futilely begged as he was handed his medicine, trying to push it away.

"Come on, Scarlet's gonna need us to be strong and healthy when she gets back, including you."

Law, Zoro, Bepo, and Penguin met up once again, this time near the Thousand Sunny, where its crew mates still had yet to arrive; a fallen note from the observation room flew next to Zoro, with a note that said that they planned on staying within the island for a few more days without returning to the ship. He had mixed feelings; he did not like the idea of them dumping the responsibility of ship watch, yet he was grateful that it cleared his schedule to help look for Scarlet.

Nobody was entirely certain how word got out about Scarlet's disappearance- perhaps they were overheard whilst running to and fro trying to find her- but they found recently hung fliers on poles stating that there would be a candle light vigil for the missing girl, as child disappearances were not too uncommon for this particular island. Trying not to think of it, they decided that Bepo and Penguin would take the Southern division while Law and Zoro took the North. Agreeing to meet back at midnight in the worst case scenario of not finding her, they dispatched.

Penguin and Bepo, while feverishly searching and calling for her, shared their deepest concerns about this tragedy. The men wondered why Law had such a sour reaction directed at Scarlet when the submarine fell. Bepo knew that she would never tamper with the controls, while Penguin wondered why she ran.

"It did hit close to home, ya know, saying she shouldn't have been born. Way too close to home."

Their grief was cut short when they unexpectedly plunged into the ocean after not paying attention to being on the docks. They surfaced, and tried to swim back to shore, but found a force was pulling them away. Panic immediately set in but did little to nothing to help their situation. They turned around to see a black mass underneath the water, only for it to rise and show its magnificence, onyx scales glistening over a hundred feet in the air, eyes fixated on the two. There was not more to be seen other than the unforgiving waves crashing to land to be on their way.

Scarlet could not see when she awoke; the pitch blackness correlated to her dazed and confused state. On the cold floor, her hand moved a small metal object. Her hand weakly grasped it, finding it to be her long lost whistle. She put it to her mouth and blew, but it only lasted a few seconds before she felt a spike in her vein. Opiates carried her down into sleep again.

Law and Zoro kept on looking and looking, but found themselves in twilight. Though they wanted to avoid the vigil at all costs, they found themselves right in the center. The islanders recognized Law as the girl's father, all of them bowing their heads in silent respect. They were at a loss for words, and Law's grief was only half contained in his face. They handed him a candle, which he hesitantly took. The flame shaking, the crowd stood in silence, offering prayers to go to the same state of sound. They stood, scanning the people for any suspicious characters. Sure enough, they found two men next to each other in hoods, who ran as soon as they made eye contact with Law. The doctor and swordsman followed the men, but they separated, leaving the two to the same fate. Zoro managed to pin down his man after a few blocks. His knee to his chest, he unsheathed his sword and held it to his neck. The man immediately recognized Roronoa Zoro, and was utterly terrified.

"You were planning on taking another kid tonight, weren't you, fucking creep?"

The man chocked in response, as Zoro dug the blade in ever so slowly, drawing small trails of blood. He screamed over and over for him to tell where Scarlet was. Zoro stood and kicked his side, drawing massive amounts of blood from his internal organs. Zoro grabbed him from his hood and threw him to the side, bordering the sea. Seeing the demon come closer to him, he got up and ran onto the docks, only to jump into the water. Zoro nearly went in himself, but saw a black mass swallow him, its head barely bobbing out of the water, only enough to see the man eaten alive.

Law kept chasing his man. He always managed to escape his Room, eventually tumbling down a hill. Law followed, but lost him. Cursing his luck, he saw a ripped piece of the hoodie he was wearing. He continued until he saw a familiar face, wearing the same colored jacket. All that was heard were the crunching of his glasses before a whimper.

Zoro, after many unintentional detours, found himself back at his ship. He found his way into the infirmary, seeing an invalid Shachi battle small night terrors, undoubtedly thinking about his precious niece in the coarse world. He considered going out to search for him, but found it unnecessary when he was standing in the doorway.

"Come downstairs."

They reached a more or less hidden division of the lower portion of the ship. In the room was a boxed in shower, a sink, and tiled floors. It was an unfinished bathroom Franky lost interest in long ago. The most stand out feature happened to be the man from earlier that day, bound by the hands and feet with a gag.

"What the fuck are you doing, Law!? He doesn't know anything!"

"He knows. He said 'She only cried when I left her'. He said it right to my fucking face!"

Law decided not to use his powers in this interrogation, in order to show him how frightening he could be without supernatural help. Grabbing his hoodie, he punched him in the face, screaming "Where's my daughter?!" The process repeated itself for an hour, until Law's arm was severely tired and the kids nose and mouth were hardly recognizable. The man hadn't uttered a word the entire time, only widening his eyes when the incoming fist came to hit him once more. Law told Zoro to hold him up; Law placed his hand on the sink and brought out the hammer. Bringing it to his face, then over his hand, he warned he was running out of time. Still silent, Law was driven mad, using the hammer to break the sink over and over, declaring "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Where's my daughter!?" The man was shocked into unconsciousness, slumping to the floor. Law dropped the hammer in defeat. Zoro looked at him incredulously.

"He knows. I can see it in his fucking face, he knows."

A man in a dark hoodie with his sleeve torn off wandered about the ship, looking around for something. His walking awoke Shachi, who was still disorientated.

"Law? Bepo?"

"Scarlet?"

He crawled out of the bed and onto the floor, struggling to walk upright. He walked where he heard the noise, but found nothing but an open window in the infirmary, which scared him half to death, as they were closed shut previously. He fell once more.

Zoro left the ship, too disgusted to stay around. Had he been certain the man was culpable, he too would be initiating the torture with his friend, but found it hard to believe that he could have possible masterminded a kidnapping like that. Walking along the streets, he noticed a piece of clothing fall from a man's backpack. Intrigued, he kept a sizable distance between himself and the stranger, picking up the shirt. It was eerily covered in a great amount of blood, fresh. In the night's light, he could read the stitching that read "Traflagar Scarlet." Sprinting like a tiger, he pounced on the guy and knocked him unconscious, taking his back to find more bloody children's clothes. He also found a locket that had a picture of Law and Scarlet inside. He dragged the man to the side of the street and punched him awake, welcoming him to consciousness with a sword to the neck.

"Where did you get these clothes, huh? Where the fuck is she you asshole?! Where is Scarlet?!"

The man drooled on himself a bit as he laughed, earning a kick to the ribs. He was beyond delusional; he seemed as if he were brainwashed by another individual. Zoro stepped back and allowed him to speak, but the man pulled out a gun, and before Zoro could stop him as he pleaded for him not to, he shot himself in the head through the mouth.

"Holy shit no!"

Law moved his suspect inside the small cubicle that was the shower. Since it was underdeveloped, the taps on the outside only released freezing cold or boiling hot water. There was a small metal tube installed so they could hear each other clearly. Hearing no confessions, Law turned on the hot water. He screamed profusely, the screams comparable to those of the mother of Scarlet when he held her under during her pregnancy. The steam flowed out of the tube and he let the water fall for twenty seconds before turning it off. He repeated this process on and off all night with both of the settings until he heard no more screaming. He left the ship to find it was morning. He found Zoro walking towards him, looking a thousand yards away.

"You haven't seen Bepo or Penguin, have you?"

Zoro's face did not move a bit, nor did his eyes meet Law's. All he could do was hand him the shirt he acquired earlier. Law held it in disbelief; for a moment, he had truly convinced himself that despite of the stitched name, it did not belong to his daughter. He glared at Zoro.

"You did this. You let this happen! If you let me question him earlier, we could have stopped this!"

"That's not true! You need to get your shit together and let me help you find her, or she'll be dead for sure!"

"I can't! Every hour she's out there missing, and she's wondering why I'm not there to save her, ME! NOT YOU!" He was smashing the concrete walls with his fist, ignoring the blood it drew.

Bepo and Penguin awoke on the docks. They were certain that they were dead before, but they felt all to biotic. Walking back to the ship, on the way, they noticed a creepy, rusted door with a jolly roger of an eerie smile. They ran as fast as they could.

Law was back in the room, turning on the shower once again, almost enjoying the screams. Turning it off, he asked once more where his daughter was. After no response, he gave up.

"I think we're done here." He said, taking another huge swig of the rum he had with him, finding it earlier on the ship. He was soon alarmed by rapid running, soon seeing his missing crew alarm him of what they found. He ordered them to rest and thanked them greatly for their help. He screamed for Zoro, but he was far out of sight.

"Fucking useless, would have slowed me down anyway."

Zoro freed the poor bastard, appalled at what Law had done.

Following the sloppy directions he was given, it took him an hour to find this door with the jolly roger he had come to know and loathe so greatly. Breathing in deeply, he opened the door and looked into total darkness. He used a bit of shock to use as a light, and he found a doorway that led into a corridor. that held a light at the very end behind a closed door. Law ran as fast as he could, kicking it down, growling at the laughing Doflamingo.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to find me, Traffy. Please, let me welcome you to my newest colony. I have yet to name it; I can't establish the mood it gives."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He attacked with a lightening bolt, only to have Doxy dodge it and trap him with his puppeteer powers. Against his will, he had Law drink a cocktail that made him nearly gag; almost immediately he noticed how woozy it made his head. He led him to another dark room, then turned on a light switch to reveal a trapdoor in the center. His powers resigned for a moment off of his former subordinate.

"Take a look, maybe your daughter's in there."

"Scarlet?" He asked, full of renewed hope.

There was no response, so he knew he hit another dead end.

"If you're going to get me in there, you're going to have to shoot me."

And so he did, straight in the torso. He fell backward into the hole, breaking a leg in the process. 

"I stuck her in there when you guys came poking around. Should have left them there." He laughed. "You cost me two of my men. Good ones, too."

"Why?" he weakly asked.

"Making children disappear is the war we wage with God. Makes people turn into demons. Just like you."

Law's breathing became labored.

"Thought you should know, my friend Alex, never laid a hand on your girl. He just wanted to play. I was the one who decided she should stay. Especially after I found out her daddy murdered my best ring leader more than seven years ago."

Law tried to shout, but the pain consumed him. The door was closed and Doflamingo left the building. He found a flashlight, and after turning it on, found Scarlet's red whistle.

"God, please protect my girl." He cried.

Zoro heard the details from Bepo and Penguin. He ran with their sloppy directions, arriving within minutes, surprisingly. He opened the door to darkness. He fumbled for a light switch and found one. Walking about, he found a person hunched over a small body with a syringe. Not wasting any time, he decapitated the brunette man almost filling Scarlet with a near lethal dose of morphine. He took her into his arms and started running, shouting for help, and soon found people who helped him to the hospital.

Scarlet was drugged out, but was going to be fine according to the doctor's prognosis. This relieved the men, including the healing Shachi. They gathered around the tired child, and smiled as she woke up. She recognized her uncles but was vaguely unsure of who Zoro was.

"Scarlet, Zoro here saved you. He's a hero." Penguin happily informed.

She flashed a small smile to him, and kissed his hand that held the side of her bed, making him blush as the other men awed. Her gratitude was soon replaced with foggy worry; she could not remember the events of the past few days. All she knew was that all of her uncles and a friend were there, but her father was not.

"Where's daddy?"

They looked at each other, worried.

Law felt life draining out of him. His flashlight caught a mirror; it was laughing at him.

"I've fallen down the hole, but I'm still going..." He slurred, dragging out the last words. "Will you tell me no not I for if I do I am sure to cryhehehehe..." His pained maniacal laughter was his best friend and closest admirer. In futile attempts, he put the whistle in between his lips and gently blew, feeling that it was the closest he would ever be to Scarlet again.

"Sweetheart," he weakly muttered, "I'm so sorry. I was wrong. _I_ should have never been born. I love you."

He blew again.

Zoro was at the ship, where his crew was informed of the horrific situation. Hearing of it, they all welcomed the Heart Pirates aboard until they got a new submarine. They currently unloaded all of the possessions they saved in the escape pod, including the snow globe. Scarlet was entertaining the Strawhats with her adorableness, and claiming that she found her whistle. Zoro, on the bow, saw the black mass surface again, revealing its marvelous face to him. It struck him a serpent with the wisdom of Solomon and the onyx darkness of infinity. A whisker pointed due east, then it opened its mouth to reveal a whistling sound. Epiphany striking him, he ran back where he came, his crew and friends wondering where he was off to. The serpent followed him along the coast line, rising above to whistle. He found himself at the same building with the smiling jolly roger, but the serpent was gone. He went inside and stayed quiet. After a few minutes, he was about to leave until he heard a whistle.

Law was recovering in Chopper's infirmary, unconscious. They had only found him an hour ago, and Scarlet refused to leave his side, sleeping on the bed with him. It was a cute site to behold, and Robin and Nami could not help but photograph the psychopathic pair.

They finally set sail for the sea, the island about half the size due to their distance. Zoro intently looked at the God forsaken land as the serpent fully rose, flooding the whole island in a magnificent tsunami, unparalleled. He had heard the Minoans were wiped out in the same fashion. They were all gone and dead.

It started to rain.


End file.
